


Breakfast at Ruby's

by things_about



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Rebelle, Red Beauty - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_about/pseuds/things_about
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle repays Ruby with some pancakes... and a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at Ruby's

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Red Beauty fic. Blame it all on the Swan Queen withdrawls! A quick fic that popped in my mind this morning. Had to write it down. Just assuming Belle is slightly younger than Ruby.
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes by me. I own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy! (^_^)

Ruby remembers waking up late, to an empty bed, much to her dismay. She remembers waking up from an invigorating sleep, still in her blue cotton-y, oversized dress shirt, rustling under the covers, trying to find the will to get out of bed, when suddenly, an unexpected incentive manages to drag her out: she smells pancakes.

So she treads her way down to the kitchen, to find Belle chirpily in front of the stove, the source of that wonderful scent. Ruby approaches carefully, trying not to make a sound, being barefoot clearly helping her task. As she draws near, the shorter woman is completely oblivious to her presence, making it so much more fun.

All it takes is some hands sneaking up her shirt and Belle yelps as Ruby creeps from behind her, but does not turn to face her. Reaching around her waist with both arms, the taller brunette gently kisses the nape of Belle's neck as she snuggles up to her. Ruby swears she can sense a smile forming on Belle's lips.

“Morning.” She says as she grins from behind, feeling the young librarian's body press against hers.

“Morning sleepyhead.” Belle replies, turning around within Ruby's embrace and kissing her lingeringly.

The waitress breaks the kiss, chuckling. “Pancakes woke me up.”

“Is that so?” Belle teases her.

“Yup.” She leans in for another kiss, this time, slightly deeper than the first, roaming her hands over Belle's body.

“Hot stove behind me.” Belle warns her, before she gets too carried away. 

Ruby leans back, bringing the shorter woman along with her while spinning her to lean slightly on the counter.

“Hot stuff, you got that right.” She chuckles, playfully as Belle mildly rolls her eyes before Ruby leans again, kissing her neck, trailing up to her ear, kissing it and nibbling it. The librarian's harsh breathing doesn’t go unnoticed as Ruby goes back to kissing her neck, lightly sucking it, smiling against the soft skin.

Belle absently replies, feeling the lips on her skin. “I know that smile…” And before she could say anything more, Ruby is tracing her hand across her top, sneaking past it and gently rubbing her abdomen, not taking her lips from the other woman's neck. She keeps her left hand around Belle, in front of her, slightly tracing the waistband of her pyjama pants while pressing her own hips against the smaller woman, fingers sliding between the hem and the knickers, her fingertips lightly grazing over the last ones. Ruby's inches closer, her right hand moves behind Belle, caressing her ass cheek at the same time, before going for a grope. That elicits a groan from the shorter brunette, who tilts her head to the left. As she does so, Ruby firmly grabs her chin, kissing her, deep and passionately. The young librarian's hands are resting on the counter, somewhat busy holding on to it, so she is a bit of a captive right now under Ruby's hold.

The waitress breaks away from the kiss, breathless and moves her hand upwards, across Belle's left side. She responds by lifting her left arm to give Ruby some access as the waitress starts fondling the other brunette's breast between her fingers, over the soft fabric of the tank top.

“The... the pancakes... will burn...” Belle meekly says, quite powerless regarding the force of nature that was Ruby.

“Oh, right!” Ruby diverts her attention from Belle only for a moment and turns off the stove, as some barely liquid batter was sizzling in a pan. The waitress leans down and slowly pulls the other woman's top over her head, undressing her as she kisses and gently caresses Belle's left breast with her mouth, while her hand has a go at the other. Belle turns slightly, her left arm is now around Ruby's shoulder, as she pulls the taller brunette close for a playful hug.

Taking some advantage over that, Ruby leans in further towards Belle's breast, capturing the nipple between her lips. Grazing it with her teeth, she nips at it before she gives in and takes the full nipple in her mouth to suck. Ruby can't help herself but to let out a moan because it tastes so good and Belle... She moans because it feels so good, so very good. Both her hands are now busy making the younger brunette quite hot and bothered, not to mention wet. In her mind, Ruby recalls how wet she still is, after the other woman's incursions on her last night.

She is brought back from her thoughts as the shorter woman playfully pats her and tells her she is busy, obviously with pancakes. Ruby merely grins as Belle tries to feign disinterest, but her body betrays her, letting the waitress know how it wants her. Ruby squeezes Belle between herself and the counter, lowering herself so that her face is at the other woman's crotch level. She is hungry for the warm fluids she craves so much. Pausing for a moment, Ruby instantly proceeds to lower Belle's pants and her knickers to her ankles where the shorter woman steps out of them. She kisses the librarian's inner thighs before inhaling deeply. This is the scent she sensed when she first came near the kitchen. No, the scent she woke up to and that drew her in, keeping her under a spell. The pancakes were only an excuse.

Ruby laughs a little as she indulges herself a bit, in the vision of a naked, dishevelled and quite aroused Belle. Raising herself in front of the younger woman she leans in, kissing Belle's lips and massaging them with her mouth. Turning the other brunette around again, she lightly bends her over the counter, sliding her hand in front of her and immediately reaching for the younger woman's clit. Belle's legs involuntarily open slightly for her.

“You are already wet.” Ruby says, barely audibly as she is taking in the other woman's reactions. Slipping a finger deeper into Belle's folds, she teasingly flicks the taut bud with a slow, but firm stroke. The librarian's body responds by bucking, even if lightly, against the taller woman's hand. Ruby spins Belle around once more and her fingers are not as gentle as the first time as they glide up and down Belle's sex, taunting her. Soon, Belle's hips are sliding up and down Ruby's hand and she lets out a moan she was holding. She suddenly grabs the waitress' hand forcefully, firmly placing Ruby's fingers further inside of her, making the both of them gasp. With two fingers buried in Belle, Ruby slowly fucks her as the shorter woman's breathing changes and she starts to moan louder.

That moan stirs Ruby even more and her reaction to that is to remove her fingers and grab one of Belle's thighs, lifting it around her own waist, the other one soon following as she nibbles on Belle's neck. That alone sends chills down the younger woman's spine before Ruby fully lifts Belle and sits her on top of the counter. Belle's only reaction in that moment is to hiss, as her hot skin comes into contact with the cold surface.

Ruby casts a glance at the flustered woman before lowering herself and burying her face between Belle's legs. She is pleasantly surprised to find Belle's lovely clit standing erect, begging to be sucked. She continues to fuck Belle with her fingers for a while before surrounding the other woman's clit with her mouth and beginning to massage it deliberately with her tongue.

It doesn’t take long before Belle starts humping against Ruby's chin as she holds onto the counter, head thrown back, riding the waitress' face and screaming, enticing Ruby even more, who senses she is about to come. She barely has time to position herself better as Belle's body begins to thrust against her, the waves of pleasure rushing all over as the younger woman's juices cover her. Letting go of the counter, Belle's hands are now on the back of Ruby's head where she holds the other brunette tightly against her sex as she continue to come, humping her face sensuously over and over. As her orgasm subsides, she releases Ruby's head and collapses onto the counter, gasping for breath.

Sliding up between the younger woman's legs, Ruby stands up and leans over an exhausted Belle, kissing her neck gently as she catches her breath, tenderly loving her back to earth, as her hand replaces her mouth, still sliding up and down the librarian's sex, only at a slower pace.

Ruby raises herself up to rest her forehead against Belle's.

“You OK?” Ruby lovingly strokes Belle's cheek, before planting a soft kiss on the reddened skin.

Belle merely nods and kisses the other woman softly. Ruby places her hands at Belle's sides, deepening the kiss.

“You’re wonderful.” The waitress murmurs, pausing her sentences with kisses on the young librarian's lips. “And amazing.” She dips in for another kiss. “And sickening cute.” A grin forms on her lips, as she tucks a strand of hair behind Belle's ear. Ruby then raises her to a sitting position, encircling her arms around the visibly happy, but spent woman.

“Hungry?” She asks, with a mischievous smile.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, R&R! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
